All so it seems
by Terfluous
Summary: Prima ballerina Cassandra meets a certain black and white tom at the Royal Jellicle Ballet company. But will things turn out well on the forced date? What happens when things escalate? Because Lonzie/Cass needs more luff! ...please review!
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra almost fainted on the inside. This tom was AMAZING! She watched him practice his pirouettes from the corner of the studio where she was stretching. She watched his perfect, masculine figure spin at least four times in one go, his head flicking action the sharpest she'd ever seen anyone conquer. She could see each working muscles in those perfect patchy legs as they whirled around in a blur of black and white. But on top of all that, he had the most striking, gorgeous and hansom face that instantly caused hers to redden. Cassandra forced her eyes away to make sure she didn't look completely love-struck, it was a habit of hers – she was too good for that sort of behavior when in the dance studio.

Skimbleshanks the artistic director of the newly formed Royal Jellicle Ballet Company had pinned up the roles for their next production – the incredibly cliche Swan Lake. What else? Cassandra was cast as the black swan, which suited her personality well and she was meant to be doing a Pas de deux with some random tom called Alonzo, whoever he was. Victoria would be the white swan of course, and Cassandra had a feeling that this show was going to be incredibly corny. She sat back down to stretch again, and to bend the soles in her relatively new pointe shoes, which unfortunately started giving her blisters yesterday.

"Right then!" Skimble called in his somewhat Scottish accent, getting everyone's attention "Can I have all the non-main swans in a bunch over there, the villain and minions over there and the Prince and main swans over here please. Understudies go to your respective groups" everyone followed his orders "You now have five minutes to get acquainted" _Thats not very long_... thought Cassandra though soon as she looked up her heart stopped. The prince was the black and white tom she was observing earlier!

"Hey, I'm Alonzo" He smiled and shook her hand with a firm yet gentle grip.

"I'm Cassandra, it's a pleasure to meet you" Cassandra gave a small smile back, trying to act as normal as possible. It was bad enough that her face had gone red again, just staring into his sparkling blue eyes. He seemed a very 'down to business' type of tom, by the way he promptly went on to shaking the others' hands.

"Ok everyone, we'll start with Act one..." Skimble announced.

Cassandra held her head in her hands. After about a week of working on the Pas de deux routine Skimbleshanks had ordered all the mains to go on dates or something because the chemistry wasn't right. Cassandra was one of the best prima ballerinas the company had and was by far one of the boldest on stage, but when it came to social skills she reverted to that elusive, timid, nerdy queen that sad in the corner and scribbled down poems in one of the many notebooks she had. This was going to be one heck of an awkward night, and she wasn't even sure if Alonzo liked her as a friend. She put on her special pear collar and brushed her dark chocolate and cream fur – not that it made much of a difference, it was that short.

She walked to the theatre, where he told her to meet him. He was leaning casually against the front wall with his head down tossing a silver coin, almost like what the delinquents in all those old Frank Sinatra type movies would do to look badass. Alonzo looked up when she approached and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sorry I'm a bit late" Cassandra said feeling ashamed

"You're actually a minute early" Alonzo stated in a rather 'matter of fact' tone as he pointed to the clock tower. She was indeed, and gave a questioning look to which he answered "I always hang out around here by myself on Thursdays, a little breathing space from the stresses of life I suppose" He smiled again.

"Oh" Cassandra said, a little lost for words as they stood there looking between each other and the pavement.

"Come on, I know this really great bar about a block from here" Alonzo took her hand and they started walking up the street.

Cassandra wasn't at all used to the rowdy bar atmosphere. It came as quite a shock that everyone seemed so comfortable with each other. Some of the waitresses for example, would sit on the toms' knees and run their paws through their head fur and other more intimate actions Cassandra would rather not witness. Alonzo didn't seem phased by it at all, and she even noticed him subtly flirting with the queen tending the bar. They ordered drinks and sat down at one of the few free tables around.

"So where did you do your ballet training?" Cassandra practically yelled above the loud music and drunk chatter

"I used to live in Australia, and I would watch all the videos of the French tom ballet dancers as a kit and try to teach myself their routines. I was all self taught until I moved here three years ago and got some proper training at Mrs Eliot's" He replied, taking the occasional sip from his drink.

"You're pretty darn good for only three years of training!" It slipped out of her mouth along with her dumbfounded expression before she could stop herself.

"Well, thanks" Alonzo smiled and leaned back in his chair "You aren't too bad yourself. Tell me where you trained" Cassandra was blushing again.

"I started taking lessons when I was four with the 'Gumby Sisters'. I've been dancing ever since" She smiled and fiddled with the crinkly bit of her straw nervously.

They continued chatting for a bit straining to hear each other over the noise, every so often glancing at the flamboyant waitresses, finished a couple more drinks before Alonzo suggested they go across the road to the night club. Cassandra was starting to feel a little more comfortable and was enjoying the tingling sensation in her paws. It didn't seem to matter that the other cats in there were all over each other, grinding and making out everywhere she looked. Alonzo took her paws and they started dancing, and the next thing she knew he was holding her by the waist and their lean dancer bodies were pressed together. The rest of the time there seemed to blur as the tingling sensation spread to her head. It was all a big swirl of black, white, brown and her delirious grin.

"Cassandra" Alonzo said in her ear

"Yeah?"

"I should probably walk you home now, its nearly two in the morning"

"Oh... ok then" The unpleasant thought of getting up in the morning after only five or less hours sleep somehow fought its way through the alcohol in Cassandra's brain. They slowly walked along the main streets towards her home, tails entwined, and Alonzo's arm had found it's way around her waist again.

They got to Cassandra's door step and stopped.

"Well this is me" She smiled

"Nice flat. So I'll see you tomorrow at the studio"

"Yeah" She put her arms around Alonzo and buried her face in his chest fur. They embraced for what seemed like a year before she looked into his eyes. Much to Alonzo's surprise, she then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Goodnight Alonzo" Cassandra whispered to him when they broke away

"Sleep tight" He whispered back with a small smile, a smile that faded as soon as she was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Alonzo walked along the street feeling rather ashamed of himself. He hadn't expected her of all queens to like _him_, of all toms. _Queens_. He shook his head and smiled at his now ridiculous situation, which would all go to custard once he told her, and she would get mad at him and stop talking to him for a month or so ... just like the last one. As to why she liked him, the answer managed to escape his mind as he thought of all the things he did to stop this from happening again: the purposely awkward start, the loud bar that she obviously felt uncomfortable in, the really obvious flirting with the bar tender and checking out of the waitresses, the even louder night club ... and she still ended up struck by one of damnable Cupid's arrows.

Meanwhile, Cassandra couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear. She danced around her flat, grande-jetés, cabrioles and even managed to remember her temps de flèche exercise from grade seven. Her flat-mate smiled over the top of her book as Cassandra bounded up the stairs and cartwheeled into the lounge.

"Someone's happy" Tantomile smirked, as she observed the unusual behavior.

"My dance partner's an absolute dream!"

"...And a one and a two and a three and a four! And a one..." Skimbleshanks barked at the dancers who were already working to their maximums. Already one of the non-main swans had passed out and had been dragged onto a mat in the corner – she wouldn't be getting much pay this week. Skimbleshanks was a little happier when it came to Alonzo and Cassandra's pas de deux, it had more passion and felt more at ease than when Alonzo danced with Victoria. Skimble didn't say anything when Alonzo had 'left the stage' and Cassandra was left to her solo routine that finished with twenty four fouette turns, on pointe of course. All she was trying to do was catch Alonzo's eye again, and it seemed to be working.

At lunch break she sat with her group of friends and ate her food in silence, not really paying attention to their conversation, but dreaming and occasionally glancing at Alonzo, who was chatting and laughing with some of the other toms. Charisma just seemed to leak out of him all over the blank paper that was her heart. Perhaps she might have been ahead of herself – it was just one little outing of which she was drunk for most of, but the love was still real.

Alonzo couldn't help but notice Cassandra looking over at him every so often, every minute of it made him bad. Afterwards he decided to hang out with her again, intending to tell her his issue. She involuntarily gave him a huge grin when he asked, and it made him smile too. They walked down the road to the theatre to see what other productions were on presently.

"Le Grande Cirque, that sounds fun!" Alonzo smiled brightly, "Before I wanted to be a ballet dancer, I wanted to run away with the circus" He said, smiling at the fond memory.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I used to attempt the tight rope, and the trapeze. It never worked because the knots in the rope I used would always unravel" He laughed a sad sort of laugh the kind that drifts off into distant thoughts, and then promptly moved towards the next poster.

"Well, I reckon you'd look funny in all those hats and face paint anyway" Cassandra smiled, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh but that's the best part! And don't forget the pink and green polka-dot tights!" They looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles at the ridiculous thought.

They walked out of the Theatre foyer and continued down the street to a small cafe on the corner of the block. They each got a coffee and sat down at one of the tables outside.

"Next week we have costume fittings! Isn't that going to be exciting?" Cassandra beamed

"It will, and the week after is the photo shoot for the ads, posters, tickets and programs..." He grinned.

"That's my favourite part"

"Mine too" Alonzo agreed and they smiled at each other, looking into the eyes of the other and becoming more familiar with each iris pattern. Cassandra leant in, but was stopped abruptly by a tall black tom with an over grown, wild mane that slammed his hand down on the table.

"Alonzo! I thought I'd find you here" He smiled an obviously practiced tv smile and exchanged a special hand shake with the said tom. He whipped around, the curious curl that hung over his forehead bounced with the action. "Oh where are my manners! Hello darling – I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, but you can just call me Tugger" He raised an eyebrow and touched his finger under her chin suggestively. "and who would this lovely young queen be?" He turned to Alonzo, Cassandra blushed.

"I'm Cassandra, it's nice to meet you ...Tugger" to which he gave her a broad smile. Alonzo rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk and tipped the rest of his coffee down his throat.

"Alonzo, the boys and I need you for the meeting"

"What meeting?"

"You know what I mean!" He turned to Cassandra "Awfully sorry Sweetie"

"Damn. Sorry do you mind if I go? It is quite important"

"Not at all. I'll uh... see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yeah – Oh and don't forget to practice that step that Skimble was unsure of!" Alonzo smiled at her as he got up to leave.

"Bye" Cassandra said after him as he waved.

"Do we absolutely have to do this _now_?" Alonzo asked the Maine Coon,

"Of course we do! And you were about to kiss her anyway" Tugger pulled him along faster.

"_She_ was about to kiss _me_" he corrected.

_  
><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update!<br>****Pretty please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra couldn't sleep well that night. Whether it was some nagging thought in the back of her head, or the lopsided ache from the hundreds of times Skimbleshanks made her repeat that damned penche arabesque en pointe using the same leg every time, she didn't quite know. The cold air swirled in through her perpetually open window with a sudden gust from outside, arising a shiver out of the restless queen. Something didn't feel quite right. Eventually she dropped off, unable to stop pieces of the day's conversation spinning through her head like the breeze through her room... _And don't forget the pink and green polka-dot tights. Oh but that's the best part. The boys and I need you..._

Three more weeks of rehearsals and practices had seemed to wear the entire cast of Swan Lake down. Even Skimble looked a bit deflated, and had the obvious signs of a headache – that meant today's session, however it went, was not going to go down well. Apparently some of the toms had tried to organize an all cast party, but raised voices were heard from the other room and nothing more was said. It definitely wasn't going to go down well today.

"Queens please! How many times do I have to say it? I want you to dance _together. _You are all out of time this morning – it's called peripheral vision. Use it, and synchronize!" He ranted and clapped his hands together to emphasize his point. Cassandra couldn't help but pity the other non-main swans. Most of the time Skimble seemed to take it out on them when the stress of the show was weighing down on him. They only hand one week left until the opening performance it's self. Their first show. The one the critics would be judging their entire company by. No pressure.

Alonzo was off practicing his solo alone in one of the other studios, leaving Cassandra and Victoria to sit at the back and stretch in an awkward silence. A silence that was soon broken.

"I hate days like this. Couldn't you really punch Skimble in the nose?" Victoria grumbled from a peculiar position on the floor.

"Many times. He probably wouldn't even feel that – the heartless old ba-" Cassandra stopped herself and put a hand up to her mouth. "Sorry" profanities were simply unacceptable in the dance studio!

"It's fine. I agree with you completely." Victoria watched the tom in question, then rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll come back next year"

"Where will you go?" Cassandra looked at the little white queen with small shock. Victoria was an excellent prima ballerina, and it seemed like such a waste to quit so soon.

"I don't know. Away from him and all these prissy toms..." Victoria wrinkled her nose slightly. Cassandra was about to point out how unreasonable that was, but a thought suddenly struck her. "Perhaps I should go into medical science..." Victoria said, but Cassandra wasn't paying attention.


End file.
